Flight events
The Byzantine Flight The Flight events occur at the starting bookmark, November 11, 1444. In return for some bonuses later, there are heavy penalties placed upon the burgeoning Greek colony in the New World, Elysia. There are events that allow these to be picked retroactively on the 1445 bookmark and the 1480 bookmark to some extent. Events Greek Fire This can give military bonuses, primarily for fort defense and naval combat. It also unlocks special options for Elysian military advancements and affects a later flight event. If not taken, it increases the starting development of the capitol. Library of Knowledge This can give research bonuses and access to the great work Alexandrian Library, which decreases technology research costs. If not taken, it increases starting development of the capitol. Silk Production This will give access to the exclusive Elysian Silk trade good. If not taken, it increases starting development of the capitol. The Genoese Merchants The emperor can curry favor with the doge of Genoa to have them gift the emperor more ships or more ducats. The ships will increase the starting development of the capitol. Venice Desires The Peloponnese This decision allows the emperor to exchange land with Venice for boats. If the emperor decides to release the Peloponnese as an independent nation, Morea, then Venice will vassalize it and give up ducats and boats which increase the development of the capitol. If the emperor decides against this, stability is gained. This option also affects the next flight event. Athenian Nobles Athens has caught on to the plans of flight and wants compensation for them being left behind. They will demand the Peloponnese if the emperor still owns it. Ducats are otherwise demanded as compensation. Granada Demands Toll Passing out of the Mediterranean means passing the Granadans. If the emperor has Greek fire, then nothing is lost or gained. Without Greek fire, either ships or ducats are taken. Portuguese Strike Deal This will give ducats no matter the choice. If the honest message is chosen, the Portuguese will show up at Elysia around 1490 and will allow the establishment of an enclave. This will give access to the Renaissance institution much earlier than if Portugal is given a fraudulent message. There is an additional option to create a treaty that, in return for colonization bonuses to Portugal, they will not colonize Elysium. However, this will mean Portugal will get a head start over all other nations for the colonization of Retoria and the Kyklades. Storm Approaches The ocean is a dangerous place. Either ducats or ships are taken. A Great Catastrophe Has Occurred The current emperor dies at sea and is replaced with Konstantinos Palaiologos (6-3-5). An heir is also added, Theophilos Palaiologos (5-4-3). Change Religion Because of the arduous journey across the sea, some proclaim newfound allegiance to centuries-dead gods of the Greeks and Romans. The emperor can choose to follow the Hellenic religion once again, and lose legitimacy, or continue the professed faith of Constantine and gain prestige and stability. (See Elysian Orthodox events & Hellenic events) Trivia * Currently, the flight events are due for a rework according to the developers. This is mainly to simplify the number of events necessary for the flight and to redo, add, or remove certain choices. * If a randomized New World is made and the game does not crash during the flight events, then the player will remain in control of Byzantium and all nations will have a permanent debuff to their colony range.